The KaiBrose Diaries
by mushyface
Summary: So I decided to make this a sequel instead. I guess , IDK .. blaa. Whatever. Read Say Something and Hello Old Lover, Hello Old Friend before reading this . thanks for the support guys :)
1. Happy Birthday, Caleb!

Dean sat across the street in his car, watching Kaitlyn with Caleb on her hip running back and forth, in and out of their house. It was Caleb's first birthday and as he had promised, he made it home for the party. He couldn't help but smile as Kaitlyn barked orders at her family members that were helping to set up his circus themed birthday party. Circus themed, clearly not Dean's first choice, but he wasn't home to make that decision and couldn't argue with Kaitlyn who was setting this up with very little help on his end.

"Roman!" Kaitlyn yelled into the house, as a truck pulled into their garage. She turned around to find him making his way to the door with a slight limp. "Can you take Caleb? I just want to make sure everything goes where it has to" she asked feeling a bit guilty for throwing her son on Roman. "I'm sorry, Dean was just supposed to be here!" She groaned frustrated, tossing her hair into a ridiculously high sloppy bun.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I got it" he answered, throwing his godson up on his shoulders. "Relax, Kait. Maybe there's traffic or something or his flight got delayed. You never know" Roman defended Dean. Roman had been staying with Kaitlyn and Caleb, as per Dean's request, after an injury to his knee. The doctor told him it would be two months before he could step foot in the ring again. Of course, Roman was devastated, but after Dean practically begging him to stay with Kaitlyn and watch over his little family things didn't seem all that bad. He was getting a taste of what life was like being at home.

Dean watched as Kaitlyn feverishly dialed on her phone and jumped when his phone started to ring. Caught, shit. "Hey, baby" he answered.

"Hi, where are you?" Kaitlyn's asked her voice overwhelmed and frustrated.

To say the truth or not say the truth, Dean thought to himself as he watched her point out to the men unloading the truck, where she wanted things to go. "I, umm"

"Ok, whatever. Just don't forget what you had to get. Please!" Kaitlyn rushed, hanging up on him. She really didn't mean to be so bitchy. It's just she was setting up their son's first huge birthday party alone and the stress was killing her.

He stared at the phone "what did I have to get?" He asked aloud to himself trying to jog his memory to a conversation. He scrolled down past text messages between him and Kaitlyn and hoped that somewhere in between all the pictures of Caleb and the 'I love you' texts, she told him what to bring. He incoherently mumbled the back and forth and landed on what she had told him. "Beer for your buddies -_-" he read aloud. "Fuck yeah, I got the beer" he nodded proudly. "Is she crazy to think I forgot that, when I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of little shits?" He remembered that argument like it was yesterday, but quickly shook it out of his head and climbed out of the car.

Dean watched as his son slowly recognized him. It had been a month since he had been home and God did he grow fast. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest when he saw Caleb clapping excitedly and smiling at him as he came closer. "Da!" He could hear the birthday boy calling to him as he held his arms out. "What's going on big guy?!" Dean excitedly greeted him, grabbing him off of Roman's shoulder. He kissed his cheeks repeatedly and held him out to look at him "you've gotten big, my boy" he said proudly as he brought him in for a tight hug.

"You gotta see him walking, dude. It's just too funny." Roman laughed, as he greeted Dean with one of those one arm, manly hugs.

"He's walking?" Dean asked surprised. How did Kaitlyn not tell him that? He looked at his son and smiled. "You walking big guy?" He asked him and watched as the toddler threw himself into the crook of his neck with a laugh. God did this kid melt his heart. "You want to walk for me buddy?" Dean questioned attempting to get Caleb off of him and onto the ground, but it was quickly put on hold as a shriek came out of Caleb's mouth.

Kaitlyn came running over in a panic. Relaxing a bit when she found Caleb in Dean's arms, "hi" she smiled relieved, placing a kiss on Dean's lips. She leaned her body into his, holding him by the sides of his gray t-shirt. She missed him more than she could ever express in words. "love you" she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Love you" he whispered back with a smile and in that moment when he looked into her eyes he remembered exactly what his job was for his son's party. The cake._ How could I forget the fucking cake!?_ He screamed at himself internally.

Kaitlyn noticed the uncomfortableness in Dean's face and body immediately. She knew him like the back of her hand, probably better than he even knew himself. "What did you forget?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean smiled and shook his head lightly. If she only knew, she'd rip him to shreds. "I got it all under control, babe" he plastered on a smiled.

"Clearly you didn't forget the beer" she stated enunciating every word. She looked at Roman as he scoffed. "Beer at a 1st birthday, for Dean's friends" she smiled, her eyes screamed the opposite. "I have to get all washed up and set up the inside with Caleb" she said, taking Caleb with her as she walked inside.

Roman waited until Kaitlyn was out of sight and looked at Dean. "What the fuck did you forget?" he said shaking his head. With work and traveling all the time, he couldn't blame Dean for forgetting certain things.

"I need you to get me the cake, completely slipped my mind" Dean admitted embarrassed.

"Go spend time with her and the kid, I gotcha" Roman said with a small laugh, grabbing the keys from Dean and heading off.

* * *

The birthday party for Caleb was in full swing. Dean sat back in awe of all that Kaitlyn had put together for their son. There were clowns, magicians, a small petting and directly across from them, the other petting zoo, the Bonin's. He really couldn't stomach half of them but always put it aside to keep Kaitlyn happy. He had already decided to stay as far away from them as possible to avoid getting pissed off on his son's special day. However where Dean decided to spend majority of the day probably wasn't the brightest idea either. He decided to plant himself with his old wrestling buddy's from when he had first started, laughing, talking and not really keeping track of how many beers were being consumed.

"Dean" Kaitlyn called from the window he and his friends were under. "Come inside for a second" she said sweetly.

_Too sweet_, Dean thought to himself as he made his way into the house, finding her in the kitchen.

Kaitlyn turned around just in time, to find him creeping up on her slowly doing his infamous dance. She shook her head and tried to hide her smile. "I hate that stupid dance" she laughed as he pinned her between the island and himself. "Stop, babe" she giggled, lightly pushing him away, the beer could be smelled on him.

He smirked placing his arms on either side of her. "What? Stop what?" he asked playfully.

"No, seriously" Kaitlyn said, attempting to keep him at arms length but failing miserably as he kissed her neck. "C-c -can you stop?" she stammered trying to get her thoughts in order. She heard him laugh into her neck. "My mom's giving me shit for you not going over and talking to the family"

Dean's face immediately came up from her neck, and he rolled his eyes. "I have nothing to say to them, Kaitlyn. They're so .." he tried to continue but the look on Kaitlyn's face advised him otherwise.

She narrowed her eyes at Dean. "That's my mom and my family. Just for like a little bit , come on. I have to deal with you and your friends getting drunk" she snipped. "And, plus when we cut the cake , which is in like, I don't know in a little, they'll be gone. Please just for a little bit, Dean" she was practically begging.

"You're lucky, I love you" he told her, slapping her ass and walking out of the house.

Kaitlyn stayed inside washing dishes. She watched as Dean scoop up Caleb from his group of friends and headed over to her family, sitting down awkwardly next to her mother. She watched them interact with each other for a few moments before being interrupted by Roman clearing his throat.

"You know, it's your house. You really don't have to spy on anyone" He chuckled placing down the huge box that contained Caleb's cake.

"He forgot the cake didn't he?" Kaitlyn asked, as she dried her hands on the towel next to her.

"It happens, K. Can't be that mad at him" Roman answered seeing her facial expression change before him. He couldn't help but laugh at them both, they were still the complete opposites they were when they first met. Kaitlyn, up tight and needing everything as perfect as possible. Dean, the carefree, it get's done when it gets done. How they ever managed blew Roman's mind but it worked for them and that's all that matters.

Kaitlyn shrugged and dropped her hands to her sides. "I'm too tired to be annoyed or upset. Let's just get this cake out there and get everyone home" she smiled at him. "Thank you for all your help these past few days, it means a lot"

Roman pulled Kaitlyn in for a hug. "Anything for you guys, you know that" he said, helping her with the cake.

Kaitlyn carried the cake out, leading the group in singing 'Happy Birthday'. She placed the cake down, motioned for Dean to come over with their son and laughed as she watched Caleb's eyes grow in anticipation of being set in front of the cake. The group startled him with their singing causing him to hide his face in Dean's shoulder.

Kaitlyn grabbed a plate and sat next to Dean who had Caleb in his lap. The toddler couldn't contain himself and his hands immediately went into the cake and then adorably shoved them in his mouth. "He's so like his father, nothing matters but food" Kaitlyn teased, running her fingers lightly through his disheveled hair.

"More like his mother" Dean teased back, kissing her lightly.

Kailtyn pulled away tasting the beer on his lips. "Maybe, daddy should stop drinking" she gritted through her teeth as they posed for a picture.

"Maybe, mommy should've told me our baby boy was walking" he answered in the same manner.

Kaitlyn looked at Dean, his eyes were a glazed over and she knew arguing with him in this state would lead to World War 3.

"Oh, but grandmommy definitely agrees with mommy" Kaitlyn's mother spewed, with a plastered smile as she attempted to hold her grandson.

Dean held Caleb tighter and moved away from her mother's grasp. Did she really just insult me and try to hold my son all in one breath? No way this old bag is holding my kid.

"Dean, stop" Kaitlyn let out quietly, really trying hard to not cause a scene. "Give him to my mother so we can go inside and talk, like right now" she sternly said. She watched as he held Caleb and didn't move. She plastered on a smile, "Fine, bring him inside then!" she quickly walked inside the house.

Dean came in moments later, Caleb still in his arms. "What? Why are you being such a bitch right now?"

Kaitlyn's eyes grew. "Don't talk like that in front my son" she grabbed Caleb and placed him in his playpen. "Stop, you're drunk. I'm not arguing with you. You should've just gave him to my mother, that's the only thing I'm mad about" she was very calm when speaking to him, which surprised her. She couldn't make herself fight with him, not today, not on Caleb's birthday.

"Gave him to your mother who's shitting on my fucking life the entire time I'm trying to talk to her. Your mother who is questioning everything I do? Asking why I don't make it home half of my days off. Fuck that and fuck that old bag" Dean yelled.

"Ok, number one, stop yelling. Also, if you could stop calling my mother an old bag, that would be wonderful." Kaitlyn answered him, still calm. She watched him pace back and forth and new this couldn't be a good sign. "I'll talk to her , okay? Will that make you feel better?"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "why didn't you tell me the baby was walking? I spend how many hours on the phone with you at night hearing you bitch about something or another and in all that bitching you couldn't tell me the baby was walking?"

Kaitlyn hung her head back, really trying to select her next few words carefully. Drunk Dean, he's been gone for so long, I almost forgot how to deal with him, she thought to herself. "Sweety, I did tell you. I told you the night you were in a bad mood for something or other. How'd you even know if I didn't tell you?"

"Roman, my replacement" Dean shot at her, catching Kaitlyn completely off guard. "It's like if your not complaining then it's him with my son in the background. Playing around with him, like he's completely forgotten about me."

"Sometimes, you're really the cutest fucking thing when your drunk. All your insecurities come out" she said, pulling him to her. She grabbed his face with her hands forcing him to look at her. "No one is replacing you, you booger. Even if I wanted to, you're for me, you're for us. Don't ever, EVER think you can be replaced. I love you"

Dean stared at Kaitlyn for a few moments not really sure of how to react. Her words touched him, and he felt foolish for forgetting how much she really did love him. Nothing could stand in their way, they were engaged, and they had a child. It was all in place, as it should be. "I love you way way way way way way more." he finally spoke up. "Now how about we kick out these fools with their annoying kids, and that old bag you call a mother and spend just some us time?"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, hitting him in the chest. "That's my mother!" she exclaimed, looking over at Caleb who was laughing at the two in his playpen.

"See, even Caleb agrees with me" he smirked, picking him up and taking him back outside. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE ITS TIME TO GO HOME!" he yelled at whoever was left.

Kaitlyn shook her head at Roman who entered as Dean exited. "This is my life" she chuckled.

"Everything cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was really weird. We'll talk about it one day" Kaitlyn said quietly with a smile. "Let's get these fuckers out of here"

* * *

HELLLOOOO. I'm obsessed with the both of them - its really bad.

I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one shot , or continue this into a sequel. ORRRR just random, moments throughout their relationship .. I have some thoughts, but _I don't know_. **I DON'T KNOW** lol ( any input is helpful)

Anywaaaaaaaayyyyy, hope you enjoyed it && if you have anything you'd like me to write, just PM me either here or on tumblr.  
xoxox D


	2. Back to December

Soooo Taylor Swift's Back to December helped me write this chapter. Hence the title..  
Enjoy xoxo

* * *

I watched her step out of her black SUV. I felt like a creep watching from the dark entrance, but what the fuck did I care? The embarrassment had just started to wear off from the wedding, a whole year it took for these people backstage to stop giving me sympathetic looks every time I passed them. She carried their kid on her hip and quickly made her way inside. Right passed me, as usual, I'm invisible. The kids cute, I guess. Our kid would've come out cuter.

What killed me was how happy she looked all the time now and I can't help but think to myself where the fuck did I go wrong with her? This was her first time visiting Dean at work since she gave birth, last time I saw her she was five months pregnant and I made sure I didn't see her at all. I'm sure she did the same.

"Let's go find your daddy!" I hear her excitedly tell her son. The kid laughs in excitement at the word 'daddy' and in that moment I'm in a complete rage. All those feelings come rushing back from my wedding day. I detest the entire existence of Dean Ambrose. I feel it's just best that I keep to myself tonight before that kid ends up of fatherless. Fucking Ambrose.

**_Your guard is up and I know why._**  
**_Because the last time you saw me_**  
**_Is still burned in the back of your mind._**  
**_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._**

I felt like this day had taken forever. I had waited all morning for this moment, waiting to see her coming down that aisle to me. With a blink of an eye, there she was my gorgeous wife to be standing directly in front of me. She looked absolutely flawless in her dress. I had to blink a few times to get the burning sensation of tears out of my sockets. This woman was the love of my life and no one could get in the way. We, as she had put it many times, were meant to be. I practically snatched her from her father; I couldn't wait for this moment. "I love you" I whispered to her.

"I love you too" she said back to me with a small smile.

She sounded different; the words didn't sound quite the same as her past 'I love you'. Eh, it's just my nerves- what do I know?

The ceremony felt like it lasted an eternity. An eternity well worth it if I was standing next to this woman. She looked over at me and whispered a few words that made my heart into a puddle of goo. The priest knocked me out of my thoughts as he led us to stand in front of him, and faced each other. She looked so distracted, what's going on through your mind, baby girl? I shake off the thoughts again and look back into the group of family and friends as the priest talks about the sanctity of the vows. Wait a minute. Is that, Ambrose? What's he doing here? Last I heard, Kaitlyn said he hadn't heard from him. Ugh that smug face, I can't stand that guy. He's not ruining my day, I'm glad he's here actually, so he can watch me marry his girl. My girl, I mean.

I grab the ring from the priest's hand and hear someone clearing their throat. I look around the crowd one more time. Something just doesn't feel right. From the corner of my eye I see someone stand up and everything goes black...

Black...

Next thing I know I'm in the bridal suite with Kaitlyn, watching her bawl her eyes out. She couldn't stop herself from crying and here I am, at a lost for fucking words. "Why are you crying?" I finally manage to get out. My hands were balled up in fists, and I really just wanted to rip Ambrose limb from limb. "Tell me why you're crying? You're crying because he ruined the day? He didn't ruin it..." I began. However, I was quickly cut off by her attempting to speak through her sobs.

"I love him. I love him more than you could ever possibly imagine, Randy" she let out. Her make up running down her perfect face. The sad thing is, even with her make up a complete mess, and the words she was spewing, she was still completely flawless to me.

I felt like my heart was just ripped out of my ass. What a shitty, shitty feeling. We just spent months and months planning this whole big... fucking lie. I couldn't really grasp what she was saying at first. She loved him? This couldn't be. I think I just heard wrong. "Baby, you love me... Don't you?" I asked. Of course, now I doubt the entire existence of this relationship.

Her silence is what hurt the most. It felt like hours were going by, but in reality it was just seconds. Still no answer.

"I love you, Kaitlyn. Don't do this to me, please" I begged. I sound like an imbecile, begging for this girl to just stay with me at whatever costs. Was I really doing this? I needed a drink. I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and cracked it open. I was so numb, I couldn't taste the charcoal wood flavor as I gulped it down. I wiped my mouth and let the fluid burn down my insides. She was still crying, I hate the sound of her crying. I can hear Ambrose outside and it takes everything in me to just stay focused on Kaitlyn. My Kaitlyn.

I pull a chair over and sit in front of her. Her once beautiful dress all crinkled and ruined. I could hear AJ flipping out in the hallway, Roman trying to calm everyone down. Kaitlyn's parents and mine. Everyone talking and I just want everyone to shut the fuck up! The more the yelling continues the harder she cries. Enraged, I walk over and swing the door open. "Just shut the fuck up!" I yell, completely frustrated and slam the door. I take a deep breath and head back to where I was sitting. I softly lift her face to look up at me. I watch her eyes scan everywhere but at me. "Kaitlyn, we can't stay and hide in here all day." I remind her. My voice oddly soft, somehow.

Her eyes finally fall on mine and I just know. She may not be staying here, but I certainly am. My eyes start burning and I get up to turn away from her. My heart is in the most unimaginable pain. "I - I guess.. I don't know" I somehow manage to choke out as I turn back to her. "If you're going to leave me, I can't , I can't watch you leave me and walk out into his arms." I tell her. Really hoping somewhere deep down inside her, she realizes how much of a piece of shit he is and takes my hand and drags me down the aisle in over dramatic fashion.

I take one good long look at her, just in case it's my last time. My eyes taking in every perfect feature of hers. I turn and head into the bathroom and shut the door. I listen carefully and hear absolutely no movement whatsoever. She's staying, thank god. I swing the door open but the room is empty.

Fucking empty. Everything is quiet. She's gone.

_**How's life? Tell me how's your family?**_  
_**I haven't seen them in a while.**_  
_**You've been good, busier than ever,**_  
_**We small talk, work and the weather.**_

I was so lost in my fucking thoughts about that shit day, I didn't even notice her sitting in the cafeteria with her son. She was watched the match on the monitor and fed him at the same time. Of course, she is sitting closest to the food. I figured I'd just grab this food real quick and get the fuck out of here before we laid eyes on each other. As my luck would have it, her kid throws his rattle thing in my direction and I feel more than obligated to pick it up. I place it on the table and begin walking out.

"..Randy.." She calls.

And that's all it took, my legs involuntarily spin me back in her direction. "What's up?" I give her a nod, my voice is cold. "Long time no see, huh?"

She nods and stands up from her seat coming towards me. Suddenly, her arms are wrapped tightly around me and I'm just standing there. If I hug her back, I'll never let her go, that I know for a fact. I inhale her scent and still can't believe we didn't get married that day. I can't take this, I unwrap her arms and push her off me. "What, Ambrose being mean again? Trying to find a rebound for a little bit and then leave them at the alter?"

I can tell my words stung her.

"I deserved that" she states calmly.

I nod, I'm really not sure what she wants or what that hug was for. I'm not suppose to be okay with standing a few feet from her with Ambrose's kid talking gibberish behind us. I run my hand over my face, I wish she would just say what she wants to say. I can tell she wants to say something.

"I just never got to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Just when he came back it was a sign -" she started, but this is something I did not want to hear.

"Listen, shits over. I have no grudges against you or your kid. Who's kinda cute by the way. Just the baby's daddy. That's all he is to you, right?"

The look on her face made it clear she regretted apologizing. I wanted what I told her to get back to Ambrose. I can't wait for him to approach me.

* * *

Let's just start off by saying, I really love Randy. lol

uhhmm yeah, so of course he couldn't be nice at the end at all.. its Randy after all. :)

i need more ideas! shoot some at me :) thanks thanks thanks for your reviews ; they really really mean a lot

xoxo Dee


	3. Home?

Kaitlyn sat in catering for a few moments before grabbing Caleb and their belongings. Randy's words lingered on her mind. Baby Daddy, that's all he is to you, right? Still rung clearly in her ears. "Asshole" she muttered. Caleb laughs knocked her out of her thoughts, and she looked down at him to see him searching the hall. "I really have to stop calling your father that, that's not his real name" she explained to her son,as if he understood.

She made her way into her fiancé's locker room and sat down on the uncomfortable couch, letting Caleb roam around. She watched as he unsteadily wobbled around the unfamiliar setting. Laughing at the sight of his father on the TV screen, he would clap when he made one of his ridiculous faces, while Kaitlyn sat back and thought about everything that had happened to her over the past few years.

"Baby daddy" she scoffed. This wasn't the first time she'd heard Dean referred to as her baby daddy, but even in jokes it seemed to bother her. Sure, they were engaged to married but when? When were they going to take this huge step? She needed to know. Randy's comment had lit a fire under her that wasn't going to be put out anytime soon. She was done waiting.

Twenty minutes had passed when Dean came strolling through the door, sweating and huffing from his match. He smiled seeing Caleb run over to him in excitement. He loved getting this reaction from him. "Hey again, my big guy" Dean said lifting him up and kissing his forehead, pressing his small body into his. He could hug this kid forever.

"Yuck, you're all sweaty, go take a shower. Hurry up" Kaitlyn told Dean, grabbing her son away from him. She watched as Dean narrowed her eyes at her, but did what he was told anyway. Grabbing a baby wipe from the baby bag she wiped Caleb's face and walked around the room with him. She listened to the water run in the shower and the opening and closing of the shower curtain. "So what do you think, bring up the wedding to daddy? Or just wait?" She asked looking into her son's baby blues. He was a perfect mixture of Dean and herself and she couldn't help but smother him in kisses as he stared blankly at her. She watched as he rubbed his eyes, and placed his face in the crook of her neck.

"Thanks for the help, Caleb" she replied with a faint smile, rubbing her son's back lightly. She lightly bounced him as she walked quietly towards the shower hoping he would fall asleep. "Hey, babe" she called out to Dean hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

Kaitlyn stood quiet, her conscious quickly making her think twice about the conversation she was getting herself involved in. Her nerves got the better of her, and she began to turn away. It's just better if you let it go, Kait.

Dean opened the curtain slightly and popped his head out. "What's up Kait?" He asked the water dripping down his face.

She was momentarily in awe of how perfect he looked. The water dripping down his skin, his hair a mess, and his arms.. They were perfection. The words escaped her mind and she just stared at him. My gorgeous man. She attempted to speak but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Damn him and his good looks.

"I know.. I know.. I look great" he smirked as he rubbed the excess water away from his face.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at his cockiness. He sure knew how to ruin a moment. This is my chance. "When are we getting married?" She blurted, it was now or never.

Dean stared for a few moments before slowing sliding back into the shower. He hated this question, they always seemed to end up in a screaming match because she never liked the answer. "Soon" Dean replied, as he always did.

"Well, when's soon?" She replied, moving Caleb over to the opposite shoulder. "I mean, I've been hearing that answer since forever."

Dean placed his forehead on the cold tiled wall in front of him, letting the water slide down his back. He let out a loud sigh before answering, "Must we do this now? I'm tired and soon, I promise. Soon."

"Dean.." Kaitlyn started slowly, she listened as the water came to halt and watched as he exited the shower, his blue eyes fixed on her. She watched him grab the towel off his pile of clothes and begin to quickly dry himself off. Damn it, another distraction.

"What Kaitlyn?" he asked exasperated.

She jumped at the tone of his voice, "What if 'soon' isn't a good enough answer for me anymore?" she asked in a low voice.

Dean stopped, and slowly wrapped the towel around his waist, looking over at her. Was she threatening him? No, she couldn't possibly be, they were past this point in their relationship. "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled. He slowly began dressing himself his eyes not once leaving Kaitlyn's.

Kaitlyn tried her best to keep her eyes on his, but he was just naked perfection right now. She forcefully shook it off and began. "Dean, I don't want to wait anymore. We've been in love since the moment we met, we've gone through everything possible. We have a son" She stated confidently, enunciating every word in her last sentence. "If your still not sure after Caleb, then I don't know what else to do to persuade you to marry me"

Dean tilted his head slightly, "persuade me, really?" he asked, running his hand over his face. "Where is this even coming from honestly?"

Kaitlyn walked away from Dean placing Caleb down softly on the couch. _Why was this conversation never simple? Why couldn't Dean be like Randy? He loved me and just said let's get married. Did I just ask myself that? Why isn't Dean like Randy?_ "No one" she answered.

"No one?" Dean repeated. "I asked where is this coming fro-" he cut himself off. "Who was it AJ? What'd she need to throw in her two cents? You know she hates me" he said defensively.

"She doesn't hate you, Dean." Kaitlyn defended her best friend. "I just want to get married to you!" She raised her voice.

"So who said something?" Dean asked again, his patience wearing very thin. "Or is it your head again going a million miles a minute thinking I'm going to cheat on you and you think getting married will stop it? Because let me tell you, plenty of these married guys get away with it." Dean blurted unaware of how hurtful it would be to Kaitlyn. He constantly found himself doing this to her, he honestly couldn't help it. His mouth moved way faster than his brain could ever process.

Kaitlyn's eyes welled up with tears. "You're a fucking asshole" she quietly let out. She quickly placed Caleb's things in his diaper bag and lifted him up. "I'm just tired of you being called my baby daddy. Asshole" she answered, quickly heading out the door.

Dean stood in the middle of his room and threw his head back rubbing his face with his hands and exhaling hard before slowly walking after Kaitlyn and Caleb. He had made it to the garage and saw no trace of her. "Where did she-?" He ask himself aloud.

"She's gone" came a voice from behind Dean. He cringed as he turned around to find AJ behind him.

"Where'd she go?" He asked. First his fiancé ran out on him with their child, and now he's talking to the only person that could hate him more than his future mother in law.

AJ shrugged,"Home" she stated as she turned away from him to head to her car. "But, she left this" she said handing him the diamond ring. She quickly walked away and headed into the darkness of the parking lot.

_Home?_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for the update but yeaaaa. Freaking Dean. Freaking Randy.  
_

_Leave reviews and I'll love you forever. Jk, I love you now just for reading, but seriously, reviews. thanks._


	4. If He Only Knew

The sound of her heels clicking against the wood floor stirred him awake from his light slumber with Caleb. He turned over to see the clock, 3:17am. He ran his available hand over his face letting out a yawn. The other hand was currently occupied by the toddler who had the hardest time falling asleep without his mother present. He didn't mind, this was the third time this week Kaitlyn was out and about on the town with her girlfriends. She would come home around this time and pass out wherever she could. She was hurt, and he understood that, even with the little to no information that was given to him about that night. She never volunteered to speak about it and he never brought it up. They seemed somewhat content that way.

He slowly removed his arm from underneath Caleb and stood up from the bed, surrounding the toddler with pillows, in case he moved around. He could hear her downstairs in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets and the refrigerator. "Drunken munchies" he laughed aloud to himself, as he walked out of the room and headed down the steps to join her. "Kaitlyn" he called out, spooking her.

She spun around with a mouth full of left over general tso's chicken. Kaitlyn quickly chewed and swallowed what was in her mouth before sheepishly smiling. She stared at his physique and wondered how she'd never really noticed it before. He wore basketball shorts that hung perfectly on his hips, and his chest. Wow. Fucking alcohol, she thought shaking these thoughts from her head. She tilted the opened container at him in offering, "Want?" She asked. She shrugged as he shook his head 'no' and hoisted himself to sit on the kitchen counter.

"How was the baby?" Kaitlyn asked, running her nails through her hair and bringing it out of her face. She grabbed a hair tie and placed it sloppily on top of her head, letting the shorter strands hang at the side of her face.

Her eyes were red and glazed over, and her balance was slightly off. She had clearly drank more tonight than the other nights, but that was fine, he was prepared. "He was alright, he missed you tonight. He cried for a while and tried to fight falling asleep. Sleep won, as you can see" he smiled at her sympathetically, this wasn't the Kaitlyn he knew. The partying, drinking and staggering in at the wee hours of the morning. He assumed that's what stress and love did to a person. He wouldn't know, he'd never been in love before. He watched as she stared at him intently, "You okay?" He asked.

"I just.." She started off, choking up a bit. Kaitlyn placed the container down on the table and approached him slowly, wrapping her arms around his midsection, and placing her face into his muscular body. The scent of his cologne, stopped her brain in its tracks and all that managed to come out was "You smell so good" She muffled, holding him tightly to her.

He hesitated for a moment before tucking her left over strands of hair behind her ears and kissing the top of her head. He felt bad for Kaitlyn, she'd been through a lot and through it all had never really seem to break down. She must have so much pent-up emotion, he thought, as he wrapped his arms around her. He let her stay wrapped in him for a few moments, inhaling her scent. "Alright, I think we should get you to bed" he said rubbing her back and lightly pushing her away from him.

"You're the best roommate ever. I'm happy Dean asked you to stay here, Rom." She slurred, turning with him in the direction of the stairs. She used him as a crutch of sorts to help her unbalanced self make it up the set of stairs.

"It's almost over, I'll be back in action in a week or two" he told her, as he accompanied her up the stairs. The smell of whiskey reeked through her pores, and he felt her pull away from him and turn to face him. A look of panic washed over her face, and he instantly felt guilty telling her the news in the state she was in.

"No, don't leave" she whispered, shifting all her weight on him. She stared into his gray eyes, and felt herself holding on to him as if he was her lifeline, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Being there without Roman? He was the only one that kept her sane this past week. She never needed to say how she was feeling, he always just ..knew. Like the night she came home from leaving Dean. Sure, he could've possibly gotten a call from his best friend to let him know what had gone wrong. But, if Kaitlyn knew Dean, which she did, there was no way that pride of his was letting him make that phone call. Roman had taken Caleb out for a drive and returned home with every break up's cure, movies and ice cream, and to put the icing on the cake, a sleeping baby. They talked for hours about nothing and he let her cry for however long she wanted without ever asking why. He was there to comfort her.

Roman let out a faint smile, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Kaitlyn _needed_ him. He enjoyed the feeling of being needed. "I'm not" he answered, watching her stare back at him. "I'll always be a ph-" he began but was interrupted by her lips crashing into his with a fierce passion. He could feel Kaitlyn pressing her body hard into his and he, not once, thought to fight it. She had one hand pulling him closer to her, while the other explored the perfectly sculpted body that hid underneath his black wife beater.

The toddler's cries filled the nearby guest room and it was only then that she pulled away from him. She leaned her forehead on Roman's and caught her breath before staggering to the room where she heard her son's cries coming from. Roman leaned back on the banister, taking in all that had happened, her taste still lingering in his mouth.

Kaitlyn quickly rushed to Caleb's side and rubbed his back attempting to calm the toddler. She sat down and placed him on her lap letting his head rest on her chest. She kissed the top of his head repeated until his cries slowly turned into light snores. She looked up at Roman who stood at the foot of the bed the entire time watching her put Caleb back to sleep.

"I'll carry him to his room" Roman offered, walking over and grabbing the child's limp body.

Kaitlyn walked ahead clearing Caleb's crib of his blanket and toys. She watched as Roman placed him down delicately. She leaned on the frame of the door, waiting for him to walk out before shutting the lights off in the room. "Thanks.." she said quietly. "I think, I need to get to bed" she added.

Roman nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think it's best we both do that."

Kaitlyn nodded and watched him head into his room, closing the door behind him.

Without another thought she hurried into her big, lonesome bedroom and closed the door behind her as well. She immediately threw herself on the bed and laid there. She shut her eyes tightly hoping to stop the spinning of the room but to no avail. Kaitlyn pulled the covers up to her chin, and buried her head under the many pillows that consumed her bed, hoping to escape the thoughts running through her mind. It didn't help, and her being in _their_ room gave her an uneasy feeling. She tossed off the pillows and looked at the clock, 4:12am. "Just go to sleep, Kaitlyn" she told herself, turning on the television. "Nothing good happens after 2am.. Nothing good happens after 2am .." She continually said aloud. That didn't help either. She threw the covers off of her still dressed body and stood up from her bed. She stripped from her clothes and threw on a camisole and shorts, assuming it was the reason she couldn't sleep. Annoyed, she grabbed Caleb's baby monitor and swung the door to her bedroom room open. She walked briskly down the steps, "the couch always puts me to sleep on bad nights" she spoke to herself.

Turning the corner into the living room, she found that it was already occupied by Roman, who had ESPN playing on the television. She stopped at the back of the couch and looked down at him laying on the couch. He had his arm resting behind his head and his legs hanging over the other end of the couch slightly. "Can I join you?" Kaitlyn asked in a low tone.

Roman nodded without hesitation and sat up giving her more than half of the couch. He held the remote out to her, "you could change it, I'm already all caught up on football"

"No, I'm good." She answered as she climbed over the back of the couch, wrapping a light quilt over her shoulders and sitting on her haunches. "I rather watch this, it'll put me to bed" she faintly smiled.

Roman nodded slowly, returning the faint smile and turned back the TV.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Not really sure what to say to each other, or if they even really should.

"Or, you know, I can.." Roman he whispered, as he looked over at her.

In an instant, Kaitlyn tossed the blanket off of her shoulder's and straddled him. Their lips crashed together and in seconds his tongue was against hers. The urgency of the kiss was unbearable. His body was against hers and she was more than ready for his taking. Roman's tongue fought back with the same desperation. She gripped the back of his neck while he grabbed a handful of her hair, pushing her into him more. His other hand slowly moving up her thin shirt. Kaitlyn pulled away, yanking her shirt over her head and he quickly followed suit. In one slick move, Kaitlyn was on her back staring up at him. His lips met every centimeter of her body from her breasts, up her neck and back to her lips as he tugged down at her shorts. She moaned into his mouth as she trailed her nails down his muscular back.

"Are you sure?" He asked heavily panting.

"Yes.."

* * *

**Uhhh.. so basically blame this entire chapter on my Roman feels. I'm sorry to the KaiBrose shippers. Like really, really , really sorry. Roman won this week. Oopppsss.**

**Ummm.. reviews and if you like it share it. That'll be cool. But umm, yeah... I'm sorry. **

**Reviews. Thanks**

_#DontKillMeJosieOrChelsie_


	5. Heartbreak Hotel

_Ring.._

_ Ring.._

_ Ring.._

This is the only thing I've heard for the past ten days, seven hours, thirty minutes and god knows how many seconds. The ring's send shivers down my spine. Will she answer? Just then the phone picks up.

_Hey guys, you've reached Kaitlyn. Leave a message after the beep and I'll call ya back._

This is the closest I get to hearing her voice. So I close my eyes and listen to her voicemail in its entirety and hang up. I don't leave a message , she's not going to listen to it anyway. Her voice, God, do I miss her voice, I'm positive that's why I keep calling. It gives me a feeling of comfort. I haven't heard from either of them in exactly ten days, and it hurts. I'm fucking hurt. My heart literally aches every time that voicemail answers.

I slam my phone down in frustration. Some where deep down inside, I hope at some point, I slam it so hard it shatters into small pieces so that I can stop looking so pathetic. Calling her six times a day, who is this person I've become? I climb back into this stiff hotel room bed. I can't think straight, I don't remember the last time I went this long without contact. I fucking miss my son, his bright, happy blue eyes, his smile. Is he happy right now? Are they happier without me? No way. Nope, absolutely not. Picturing his smile that crept across his face every time I came home pops into my head, he looked so happy, so relieved to see me.

I grab my phone again and slide it open to the video section on my phone. I watch the same video I've watched every night since she left the arena. The video I took of the first day we left the hospital. Kaitlyn wanted to kill me, she complained she was exhausted and had no make up on. To me, she looked just as beautiful as the first day I met her. I watched this video so many times I could tell you every move forwards and backwards to the second. There he is, my perfect son. Tears well up in my eyes, I have to stop watching this. I look over at the food I left out on the table last night. I couldn't eat more than a forkful, I wasn't hungry. I haven't been hungry, and when I am hungry the food has no taste. Nothing has taste, not the food or drinks, or cigarettes. Nothing. I look out my window into the sunny sky and wish I had it had a light switch. I want everything dark and black, it feels better than this bright sunny day.

I look over at this shit hotel alarm clock next to me as the video plays. It's only been three minutes since I called them last. I should call again, maybe she couldn't reach the phone in time. I exhale hard and bring the phone back to my home screen. I hit the green button and wait..

Nothing.

"God damn it, Kaitlyn!" I yell out in frustration. My eyes start burning and this time, I can't fight it. I just let the tears roll down my face. She is the first and only woman I'll ever cry over. I regret ever making fun of any of my friends growing up that cried or were depressed over a girl leaving them. This shit hurts. The pain of heartbreak is the most indescribable feeling on earth. A loud knocking on my door knocks me out of my wallowing. I quickly wipe the tears off my face with my sleeve and rub my face with my hands. I swing the door open and see Seth. The look of concern that washes over his face as soon as he sees me, indicates I'm not doing a great job of hiding my pain.

"You wanna head to the gym today?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck. I could tell he's completely uncomfortable with my demeanor.

I specifically told him yesterday to force me to go, and get me out of the room. I haven't done much of anything in the past two weeks. I stay in my room until I have to report to the arena, I do my match and then come back and try to call Kaitlyn some more, and when she doesn't answer, I just sleep. However, today, I regret telling him that, I literally want to do nothing until I have to get to the arena. I want to be alone, I want to call Kaitlyn until she gets so tired of hearing her phone ring, that she's forced to answer. "Not really, dude" I finally answer, sulking back to my bed.

He comes in behind me and closes the door a bit. "Listen, I want to let you know even though we fought and shit. I still consider you my brother, man. I'm just worried about you, you know? I've never seen you like this" he tells me. "Just keep trying, that's your girl and your son. They love you and they're crazy about you. This will all end soon, alright?"

I nod, without a word. I know he means well but all that he's talking about concerning Kaitlyn and Caleb seems so far-fetched. My heart starts pounding, and I just want to be alone. "Yeah, thanks, dude" I muffle out. "I'm just gonna pass out until we gotta leave" I tell him as I walk over to my side of the bed.

He let's out a smile, it's more sympathetic than anything else. "Maybe try FaceTime? Maybe her seeing you will help?" He advises.

I nod again. _God, Seth just get the fuck out._ "Thanks, man" I watch him close the door behind him as he walks out. His advice wasn't too bad, I guess I could try the FaceTime. What's the worst she could do? Not answer again? I'm already use to that, not really, but I'd like to think I could handle it. I grab the phone off the nightstand. "You don't answer this time, I'm just passing out until I have to get to work and then I'll call you from there and tonight , like I do every night" I tell the phone as it's dialing. The ringing gives me anxiety, it feels like an elephant is sitting on my chest and my stomach's in knots.

I look down at the top of my screen,_ connecting.._ HOLY FUCK SHE ACTUALLY ANSWERED. Keep cool, Ambrose. Don't lose your shit, I tell myself.

I hear the shuffling of the phone being positioned and the picture quality is shit. Damn this shit hotel WiFi. I stay quiet just waiting for any type of greeting. The picture comes clear and I catch a small glimpse of her. My heart pace quickens, even with that small glimpse she makes me feel this way. She places the phone down in front of Caleb and I hear her laughing at something or other, that I can't see on the screen. I missed that laugh. It takes only a second or two for my son to recognize me, his expression goes from confusion to pure joy seeing my face. He sticks his hand out towards the screen as if he's trying to touch me. I can't control it tears start streaming down my face. "Hey, my big man" I manage to choke out, quickly rubbing my eyes with my thumb and index finger. "I miss you, kid. I miss you a lot"

He claps upon hearing me talk and I can't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad" I hear his voice draw out. It breaks my heart but in the same sense makes me so happy. He's so happy to see me. He starts talking all kinda of gibberish as if he's trying to form words, and I wish in that moment he could talk. Just so I could ask him what his mom has been up too. If she'd cried over me, or even uttered my name over the past two weeks. I shake the thoughts from my head and see him reaching for me again, I put my hand on the screen. I just want to hold him, even it it's for a minute. He becomes frustrated and his whines, turn into cries. "I know how you feel, bud. Trust me, I do." I tell him, the kid definitely has my temper.

I hear a muffled deep voice in the background and just as I was about to lose my shit, I come to my sense. It's my fucking best friend. Why didn't I think to call him at all to ask about Kaitlyn? I'm so stupid. I watch him pick up Caleb and move him off the camera.

"No, I'll put him to sleep. I'm gonna hang up now. " I hear Kaitlyn call to him as she lifts the phone.

"Kaitlyn, please, please don't! I beg her. She sounds so cold, what have I done to her? To us? "Talk to me, please?" I ask, I've probably never sounded more pathetic, but I couldn't careless. I watch as she lies on her stomach on the floor. She looks like she hasn't slept in a few days and I'm sickeningly relieved. _She misses me_. I mean, what else could make her this way? I stare directly at her, god she makes me feel so many things at once. "I miss you, babe" I try to say without choking up. "I miss you and I'm sorry." Her eyes are wandering everywhere else, but at me. "Kait.. Look at me, babe." She looks at me for a brief second and immediately paleness washes over her face. She looks like she's going to be sick. She jumps up and heads to our master bathroom. The sounds of her dry heaves and vomiting make me feel sick but I keep myself composed. I hear the water running and a few moments after that she's back in front of me. She refuses to make eye contact with me, and I can't help but think she's guilty of something. Or maybe I just pushed her to the point she can't even look at me, maybe seeing me makes her physically ill, with all the shit I've put her through, I wouldn't be surprised.

I give her a few more moments to collect herself before I speak again. "Can I come home?" I ask quietly. I really didn't want Roman hearing this personal shit. "I need to see you, I need to see Caleb. I'll literally only be there a day and then I'm off to Europe for two weeks." I watch her closely and I could tell she's really debating the answer. "Kaitlyn, I fucking love you. Do you know that? Do you know how much I love you?"

She instantly covers her face with her hands, and she begins crying hysterically. Her cries tear me down, like nothing else in this world. I'm slowly losing my grip on containing my emotions. "Baby, please, just let me come home" I managed to let out. She looks at me and her crying intensifies. Quickly, I wipe my face. "I'm sorry, stop crying. Please. You know what that does to me" I tell her.

Her head collapses into the side of her arm and she inaudibly saying something and I can't fucking understand it. Her cries are getting in the way and I fucking hate myself for making her cry this way. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doing this to you!" I exclaim. I'm so fucking pissed off at myself.

"No, just stop!" she finally speaks up as she lifts her head and tries to calm down. She feverishly wipes her tears away as she hyperventilates. I wish I could wipe her tears away and calm her down. Then, she spoke the words that made me breathe the biggest sigh of relief. "Yes, you can come home!" she let's out. I rest my head back on my pillow and finally feel comfortable. I let out a sigh of relief and smile at her. She doesn't returns the smile but that's fine. "I gotta go" she tells me, still wiping her face.

I nod, I didn't want to hang up this quick but I can't complain. This is better than nothing. "Alright" I say slightly defeated. "I Love you, Kaitlyn" I tell her with as much passion as I did the first time I told her.

Her hands comes across her mouth trying to subdue the cries that I managed to start up again. "I love you too" she barely says before quickly ending the call and leaving me there staring at a black screen.

"I'm going home" I said aloud with a smile as I threw my hands behind my head and laid back. "Thank god for fucking Seth finally being right about something"

* * *

_Sooooooo i hope you like this chapter :) the mushiness and like vulnerable side of him was just to show like the intensity of how much he loves Kaitlyn and his little family and like how much he's matured_ [ I know I'm getting way deep but whatever , DEAL ! It's my OTP]

Umm... read and review. **THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE FREAKING ONE OF YOU THAT HAS REVIEWED**.. **YOU** give me life.. and if you just read, thank you as well but like REVIEW lol .. seriously , it'll help me out..

**Uhh.. to that one guest review "Divas Champ" - I'm sorry for hurting your feels :(**

yeahhh.. so review. i love you guys. hope i didn't let you down. Also, check out **QueenChelsieAmbrose** and **LiveForAmbrose** 's stories they're fucking mint. xoxoxoxox


End file.
